living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinnabar d'Phiarlan
Club singer, love-lost romantic, stargazer. Cinnabar's History Cinnabar was born in Sharn and spent many formative years in Metrol, Cyre. She fell in love with a fellow elf of Phiarlan, Taena Paelion d’Phiarlan, who was a gifted diviner. Taena taught Cinnabar all about the stars and their meanings, and how the future was written in the dance of the moons and the lights of the Rings of Siberys. Along with much of her family, Taena was killed during the Shadow Schism. While in mourning, Cinnabar returned to Sharn where she was determined to lead a life that would make Taena proud. Thought she lacked the training of her partner, Cinnabar still looked to the stars for guidance, and decided that she would find their song and sing it in Taena’s name. Perhaps one day, it could become a new heirloom performance. Driven by love and destiny, Cinnabar has made many connections within the city, and has signed on to the aid of the Wayfinder Foundation to see where the stars will take her. The Last War Owing to her position as an heir of a Dragonmarked House, Cinnabar remained neutral during the bulk of the war. Indeed, during the early years of the war she toured the Five Nations as part of her education at House Phiarlan's Demesnes, without much worry of the shifter borders. As the War drew on and her romance with Taena blossomed, she left her family's lodgings in the Sharn enclave to join Taena's family in Metrol. There she moved among the Cyran courts and sang for Cyran troops. When the Shadow Schism took everything from her, she returned to Sharn - further still from the fighting. Experience Following the Shadow Schism, Cinnabar became reckless in her grief. She invited herself to join in with Phiarlan troupes out on the Brelish borders, where fighting was fierce. Between fighting off Droaamish raiders, Eldeen opportunists and Thranish deserters, Cinnabar earned her reputation as the Fury's Wife. Cin didn't really mind the moniker - it brought more people to her shows in the seedier underbelly of Sharn. Invitation Cinnabar met Wayfinder trustee Shensari Damilek at the Tain Gala in 992YK. Cin spent much of the evening waxing lyrical about her defence of a Phiarlan caravan against questing Droaamish ogres outside Shavalant. Though the ogres nearly killed their guard and a Jorasco medicine seller, Cinnabar was able to turn away the brigands with sweet words and a single illusory rose. Shensari was impressed enough to extend an invitation to the Foundation later the same week. Motivation Above all, Cinnabar wants to be able to tell a story; something new, exciting and important that she can proudly sing in Taena Paelion's name. She believes that good deeds performed during her time with the Wayfinders can form the basis of that new heirloom performance, and the exotic travel is a fantastic bonus. Future Goals As time goes on, Cinnabar finds herself becoming more interested in the Aereni roots of House Phiarlan. She hopes one day to visit those islands and learn more about her place in the world. Though she also has hopes of returning to Metrol one day, she worries what she'd find there. Enemies Cinnabar can never forgive "House" Thuranni for their massacre of the Paelions. Regardless of any apparent motivation, or whispers of conspiracy theories, Cin hates them for taking her Taena away. Trivia * Cin bought a painting depicting clawfoot dinosaurs playing Three Dragon Ante. She hung it up in the Lounge with the help of Atalie d'Orien. * Cinnabar once dumped a broken canvas into the Lounge bin, calling her work trash. Aida Ruel, Ketaal and Cicero d'Kundarak reconstructed it, revealing that it was Cin's painting of the city of Wroat on fire at night. The painting now hangs in the Lounge. * She has a cousin called Kael, who styles himself Magnificent. He went missing in the Harrowcrowns, and featured in Fractals of the Feyspire * She has a second cousin called Ophaelia, who is holding auditions for a new run of Twice Met in Fairhaven. * In Metrol she knew a lens grinder called Farah Cannith, who helped Taena with her telescopes. According to Reva Arya Cannith she passed away a year ago, though she has a son named Frederich and a grandson named Jeriah. * Cinnabar's favourite treat is gingerbread. The thin bits are the best. * She doesn't like mead. * She has a mysterious brass key with "for my star" painted on it. She claims it's for a safety deposit box in the Phiarlan enclave. * Cin keeps a brooch in an old cigarette tin under the lounge bar. It's a silver hydra with a pen in one jaw and inkwell in the other, with an emerald at the centre. Her father gave it to her as a gift after her Test of Siberys. * else that happens in spur of the moment improv Family Cinnabar Ellorenthi’s... * Father: Falael Ellorenthi - A writer, stern and lost in his words. * Mother: Renna Ellorenthi - Worries over social standing. * Maternal Uncle: Torren Ellorenthi - Just as much a meddler as his sister Renna. * Cousin: Kael Ellorenthi - Young traveller, bewitched by a fairy queen * Aunt: Sylmari Tialaen - Torren’s wife. A talent agent, often on the road. * Maternal Grandfather - Aurynn Ellorenthi - A singer with a love of Aereni culture. Taught the dirges to Cinnabar. * Second Cousin: Ophaelia Ellorenthi - A playwright, throws the best parties. * Third Cousin: Merith Ellorenthi - Falling in with a bad crowd? Taena Paelion’s... * Father: Talaesin Paelion - Quiet, secretive, well respected in Metrol. * Grandfather: Eldrin Paelion - Died very young under mysterious circumstances. * Paternal Great Uncle: Tolar Paelion - Conspired to bring down the Five Nations, apparently. * Mother: Amaera Paelion - A talented illusionist, taught Taena the basics of magic. * Aunt: Laein Paelion - A dancing instructor, specialising in Cyran Tago. * Older Sister: Cynthia Paelion - Taught Cinnabar how to paint. Bit of a wine habit. Personality Personality Traits * Cinnabar loves spectacle, and isn't afraid to make a show of herself...or pull others in to join her. * She has a tendency towards over-familiarity, including frequent use of pet names. * Cin is shamelessly vain with regards to her own personal appearance. Ideals * The story matters. We need something to pass to our children. * Cinnabar understands the impact of death. She will avoid lethal force as far as is possible. Bonds * Though Cin prefers to distance herself from the industry of House Phiarlan, her place in the world is defined by her family. Without her songs, without Taena, and without the Shadow Schism, she'd be someone else entirely. Strengths * Cin isn't much of a skilled swordswoman, but she knows how to work people, for better or for worse. * Her dragonmark gives Cinnabar access to powerful illusions. Flaws * Cinnabar struggles to move on from the past, though not for lack of trying. She finds it endlessly frustrating when humans and other short-lived races lecture her about healthy acceptance. Completed Missions The Runners Cinnabar and Ginaelis Unarleif Zimisi spent much of the expedition reminiscing about their previous expeditions, for better and for worse. The details of precisely how Cin and Gin ended this expedition are strangely absent from the Wayfinder archives. Gnome Sweet Gnome Met Le Troupe de l'Étranger and Hastur d'Phiarlan. Hastur offered Cinnabar immortality and gave her a golden Aereni deathmask as a gift. The Aundairian Job The Fernian fiend Tharolloch gave Cinnabar a very real vision of Taena at the gala. The struggle against the mind control and the chaos at the gala caused Cinnabar's Mark of Shadow to expand to its 'lesser' form, snaking down and around her wrist. On the Horizon Trapped in a hotel, met Renna, more visions of Taena. Challenged Brahmu. In a Mirror Darkly Questions of mortality! Spooked by Old Atalie! Phiarlans survived the Skyfall! Cinnabar was visited by a greenjay who seemed to know much of her internal struggle, and the looming question of whether to contact Hastur to seek eternity in undeath. The greenjay found Cin interesting enough to test in its constructed future world. A little green feather became stuck in her hair. When Cinnabar was dealt a deadly blow by Aidaktavi in the Riedran gala, the greenjay appeared to her again and returned her to consciousness. The greenjay had awoken the power latent in her fey ancestry. When the battle with Aidaktavi was finally won, the greenjay revealed himself as The Librarian, an ancient eladrin of immense power. But as Cinnabar tries to settle back into life in Sharn, it seems the Librarian's influence hasn't entirely left her. She struggles with dissociation and fey behaviour she cannot explain. Kiln and Atalie have helped remind Cinnabar of her mortality, and Cin seems to be back to her normal self...most of the time. Performance at Gailan's Rolls: Intelligence (Arcana) 5, Charisma (Performance) 28 ~Solday, Lharvion 16, 998YK~ Gailan’s, Torchfire, Lower Methis, Sharn Within the hall of Torchfire’s breakout venue, the crowd of patrons settles down to their tables and their meals. The lighting is dim, the cigar smoke is thick, and the smell of oils and spices hangs heavy. A half-orc in a formal suit glides onto the stage, drawing the applause of diners. Illuminated by a single spotlight, Gailan spreads his arms wide in warm welcome to his guests. “Ladies, gentlemen, honoured guests...it is my great pleasure to introduce one of House Phiarlan’s finest. Fresh from her breakout performance at the Wayfinder Masquerade in Korranberg - one not without its controversy I might add - we welcome the one and only Cinnabar!” The lights cut, the band open with a gentle bass riff, and a vortex of light coalesces into a floating red crystal - veins of light dance in its centre. A dragonmarked hand reaches from the darkness and traces a finger along its surface. The mark glimmers as the shadows peel back, revealing Cinnabar. She’s wearing a floor-length fishtail dress in black and a shining silver statement necklace. A black feather boa is draped across her shoulders. Her hair is worn down, cascading into a wave of red that covers one half of her face. Her lips, as always, match her garnet hair. The elf pulls the dragonshard close, and though she seems to whisper into it her voice fills the auditorium. “Seconds march into the past The moments pass And just like that they're gone The river always finds the sea So helplessly Like you find me' '' *We are paper boats floating on a stream And it would seem We'll never be apart” With a wave of her free hand, she conjures a string of lights like fireflies, and casts them into the ceiling like stars. Her voice rises in crescendo as she reaches the first chorus. ' ''“I will always find you Like it's written in the stars You can run, but you can't hide Try” A single tear falls down Cinnabar’s cheek. It sparkles like a diamond. She quietens again as she begins the next verse. “Like the moons that make the tides Those silent guides Are calling from inside And pull me here and push me there They’re everywhere Hanging in the air We are lodestones pulling from different poles With no control We'll never be apart” For the final chorus, Cinnabar raises both arms along with her voice, and as she reaches for the sky a few sparks dance from her fingertips...only to fizzle. For the extra perceptive audience, it signals a missed cue, perhaps, or a failed spell. In her moment of panic, Cin looks across the tables for a friendly face - someone to ground her, or inspire her. She knows who she has in mind. With the house lights down, she can see little except darkness and the odd glint of the stage lights off cutlery. Somehow she pushes past her failure, maintaining her voice and rhythm, though this time the shine in her eyes is not part of the show. “I will always find you Like it's written in the stars We can run, but we can't hide Try ' 'I will always, always find you I will always” Closing her performance, the stage lights dim and Cinnabar is swallowed by shadows once more. The light of the dragonshard is last to fade, then the crystal simply evaporates. The applause that follows is genuine, but far from the standing ovation Cinnabar had always hoped for. ~Molday, Lharvion 17, 998YK~ Cinnabar checks the *Sharn Inquisitive* Entertainments section for reviews. * ir’Tain Announces Lharvion Gala Show * Andris d’Thuranni stuns in Ten Torches shocker * How the Shadow Marches became the latest theatre craze''' ' ''Nothing. Not even a hint. Cin can’t bring herself to tear it up in anger. She just sighs. 5 Downtime Dots spent on Performance, 1 success, 40gp earned Crunch XP & Gold Log ''This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Picture Gallery Cinnabar_turn_paint1.png|Cinnabar d'Phiarlan cinnabar_shorthair_flat.png|Cinnabar's In a Mirror Darkly style Character Sheet * Character Sheet, level 7 * Old Character Sheet, level 6 * Old Character Sheet, level 5 Category:Characters